


Adoption Day

by SkellyTelly



Series: Undertale One Shots [9]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Adoption, Family Fluff, Feel-good, M/M, maybe one day i shall expand on this idea, really theres like little to no conflict so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyTelly/pseuds/SkellyTelly
Summary: After towers of paperwork, scavenger hunts for background histories, several weeks of training, and a whole lot of waiting... Finally came that fateful phone call."Congratulations Mr. Rus and Cyrus Fontaine, your adoption application has been approved!"





	Adoption Day

**Author's Note:**

> This may not be the MOST accurate story on the adoption process, I read a couple things, checked out some videos, nothing too extensive, but just so I had a bit of an idea.

Tapping his foot impatiently as he stood by the door, he looked down to his phone: 10:32 AM, "Hurry up your dwaddling, badger! We're going to be late!"

 

"Hey c'mon, I'm making sure we got all the papers we need, don't wanna have come all this way just for our case worker to tell us we need some ID or electricity bill." Coming up on the rear was the husband of the impatient skeleton standing by the doorway, "Here, put these in your bag."

 

A vanilla envelope, which contained all their necessary documents, certificates, and signed forms, was traded for a keyring.

 

"Uhh-oh! Edge, do you have Pip's backpack?"

 

Edge lifted up the small backpack, packed tight with goodies and gifts inside, "Already on it, Stretch. Now can we please pick up our child now?"

 

Stretch sighed with relief, "Yeah, let's go do that."

 

* * *

 

Three years of preparation had finally brought them here to this moment, the work, the stress, the one-and-two heartbreaks... After persevering through and holding onto hope, Stretch and Edge were finally going to be able to consider themselves as parents. At least, they hoped, they already got this far. Thankfully, they had a spectacular caseworker who ensured the two of them that all was golden. Now was just them going to sign the last legal documents, take an oath, and-oh yeah, actually meet their child.

 

Their child, it was crazy, no they were ready to be parents and ready to bring them back home, but it seemed a little odd with how they were about to actually meet their child for the first time. They only knew each other through photographs, letters, and a video message recorded by Stretch and Edge to happily announce to their soon-to-be child that they were going to be their soon-to-be parents.

 

Edge wanted to be by the office 11 AM, sharp. And even Stretch was getting a little low key high strung over all this, for as chill and laid back as he could be, this was something that he could not simply contain his excitement and joy for. They had jumped many hoops and gone through plenty of loops, chasing tails and climbing steep uphill battles, they were finally able to breathe as this was just a simple lap around the diamond after finally hitting a home run.

 

Pip was not anything that Stretch nor Edge expected, but truly, they went through this process without any expectations. It was important to start out with and continue to have an open mind throughout, the caseworker wanted to match a child best fit for the two of them, and what she found was Pip. A little monster child, age 6 (going on 7), who loved having braided hair, branched horns, and inverted color eyes. The moment the caseworker pushed Pip's photo towards Stretch and Edge, the two felt an incredible sense of pride. Love at first sight.

 

Arriving at the agency, the skeleton couple strolled right on in and were directed to the office where they got to sit on a couch and waited for Pip to arrive.

 

Edge had the backpack sat on his lap, knee bouncing anxiously as they sat here with just the ticking wall clock. Stretch stared on in front of them at the wall, feeling a case of butterflies in his gut over all this. Any moment now, that door was going to open, and any moment now, they were going to meet their kid.

 

"... Wouldn't it be messed up if they come in here and just tell us 'Sorry, better luck next time.' heh?" Stretch joked, which earned a smack on the arm from Edge.

 

"Shh! Don't jinx this!" Edge chastised, looking to the backpack, the name "PIP" was even sewn on to the upper pocket with a few stars surrounding it, "They wouldn't do that."

 

"Nah," Stretch leaned his head over onto Edge's shoulder and exhaled through his nose, "I know they're better than that."

 

More silence, which left for hearing the footsteps from beyond the door have perfect clarity as the clicking of heels was heard coming closer and closer, until then the door handle turned. The couple sat straight, proper and ready. As the door swung open, there stood their caseworker, a feathery man in a sharp suit, and between them was a small familiar youngster.

 

Both Edge and Stretch locked eyes onto the little one, just as well, the little one's eyes looked back up at the two of them in wonderment.

 

There was Pip.

 

There were dad and papa.

 

The lady nudged Pip's shoulder, encouraging them to walk up. Pip took slow steps forward, and as they did, Edge and Stretch slowly stood up, not wanting to intimidate them by being too excitable, really, they were both near tears, and trying their hardest not to start bawling their eyes out.

 

Stretch crouched down to Pip's level as they came up to him, he offered a friendly smile, "Hey Pip, I'm Rus, and that's Cyrus... But... We're your parents now."

 

"About to be." Edge corrected.

 

Pip looked from Stretch to Edge, then back from Edge to Stretch, starting to put on a toothy grin of their own and pivoting the toe of their shoe on the floor while cutely twisting their body.

 

"C...Can I hug you?" Stretch asked, opening up his arms.

 

Pip just kept grinning, soon giving a nod and lunging forward into Stretch's arms, happily hugging him back. Soon Edge dropped down to his knees and hugged the two of them in one family group hug.

 

They were finally holding their kid. Holding Pip.

 

By this point, Edge began to sniffle and hiccup, of course, Mr. Tough Guy was really just one big softie. This was the moment he was hoping for after their first attempt, and then their second, both falling through because of some reason or another. Not as though anyone was intentionally trying to thwart their plans, but things just took a while to get sorted, and they may have gotten their hopes up a little too much with those last two times. And now, there was no need to worry anymore about that.

 

After finally getting released from the hug, Edge presented Pip with their very own backpack, to which they gasped in surprise at. Opening it up, the backpack was stuffed with a couple small gifts: plush toys, books, colored pencils, and some candy, to which they gasped even more at.

 

"Th-these! Are my favorite!" Pip happily exclaimed, pulling out the baggy full of rainbow gummies.

 

That came as a silent sigh of relief for both Edge and Stretch because it was a real shot in the dark for them when trying to pick out things to put in Pip's backpack. Really, they just wanted to make sure they had a few things like coloring books to at least keep them entertained here in the office as they finished paperwork and maybe until they knew more of what Pip liked to play with.

 

"Thank you!" Pip went again to give hugs to Edge and Stretch, everyone aweing at just how appreciative the little monster could be.

 

"Now then," Said the birdman, taking a seat behind the desk, "How about we get this show on the road, you three probably have a lot of catching up you would like to get to."

 

* * *

 

After a successful extraction and a little family lunch, there was not much else they had in store for the day and drove home. Pip watched out the window at the houses they passed and the roads they took that were little ways away from the town. Situated in a quiet suburban area, they pulled up to the small, single-story house. Little Pip just bounced happily in their seat.

 

"We finally have arrived." Stretch sighed out, looking back over his shoulder, he smiled at seeing Pip's bright and beaming face, "So, you ready to see the new digs, Pippy?"

 

"Pippy?" Edge questioned, Pip was already starting to giggle, "What kind of nickname is that?"

 

"Eh, I'm just doing like you do, throw spaghetti at the wall and see what sticks."

 

"I don't do that!" ... "Anymore!"

 

Pip was an absolute fit, giddy from finally being adopted and finding their new parents to be absolutely hilarious, just about anything they did entertain them.

 

"Alright then, giggles, how about we show you around." Stretch unbuckled himself and climbed out, Edge did the same. They gathered Pip's belongings and their own bundles of paperwork from the trunk and got Pip out from the back car seat and walked them to the front door. This was so new and interesting, sure it was a small home, but it was a place to call home. And as they walked in, this strange new place looked just like how they imagined a family home to look: bland. That wasn't bad necessarily. Truth be told, the place was a lot neater now than ever, Edge making sure of that as he knew Stretch could easily turn this humble abode into a disaster site after a tornado.

 

The front door brought them right between the living room and kitchen, further down was the dining room that faces adjacent to the hallway with quite a few different doorways. One obligatory bathroom was on the immediate left, while the door over from that was where they had a washer and dryer, not to mention the breaker boxes, and on the right side of the hall were the bedrooms. They allowed Pip a peek into their bedroom, but saved the best for last.

 

"This is your bedroom." Opening up the door, there was a neutral colored beige wall with flowery trim all across the bottom and top walls, the color scheme leaning more to browns, yellows, and grays as to calm and relaxing. Decorations were mostly floral, with a comfy bed that was covered in a white comforter and a couple round throws pillows.

 

"We had someone just... Pick out all this stuff for us." Stretch said sheepishly.

 

"If you want, we can always repaint it!" Edge quickly encouraged, "Whatever is more 'Pip' styled, we're more than willing to act upon it."

 

Pip just seemed stunned, and walked into the room, the plush, fluffy carpet on the floor was so pleasant on their feet, and after a moment of hopping around, they leaped onto the bed, flopping onto the comforter and kicking their legs.

 

Edge squinted happily, he then came down upon them, playfully growling and bringing tickling fingers to their sides.

 

"Oh no, Pip!" Stretch chuckled, "Run away! He's gonna get you!"

 

Pip was a slippery little one as they slid from right under Edge and ran over to Stretch to hide behind, Edge chasing over, "Oh, you think he's going to protect you, huh?" And in a swift move, wrapped his arms around Stretch and lifted him up, getting a yelp out of Stretch as he was slung over Edge's shoulder.

 

"Ahh! Pip! Help me!" Stretch waved his arms around helplessly.

 

"... Nah! You can have him!"

 

Stretch quirked a brow, "Wait, what?"

 

Edge gave out a merciless laugh, "I like the way this kid thinks!"

 

 


End file.
